


DCU TV & Movieverse Femslash Ficlets

by Salmon_Pink



Series: DCU TV & Movieverse Ficlets [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: writers_choice, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted DCU television and movie ficlets, all featuring femslash pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost In The Smoke (Renee/Barbara)

**Author's Note:**

> All ficlets under 500 words, all individually rated. Additional content notes, such as kinks and spoilers, included where necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Gotham_ , Renee/Barbara, rated NC-17. Set during _The Balloonman_. Recreational drug use. Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "amends".

It’s too familiar, being here like this. The way Barbara looks at her, the scent of pot and the sight of Barbara’s damp hair, it’s like the past haunting her, a spectre that grins at the way Renee _aches_. 

Barbara’s presence, that jaded look in her eyes, the hope shining behind it, the pain that’s still fresh after all this time, it still gets to Renee the same. The memories she holds dear, the ones she wants to forget, turn over in her stomach and her mind.

It takes her back to hot summer afternoons in her shitty apartment, chasing the taste of sweat across Barbara’s skin. Stretched out over the stripped bed, sharing smoke, watching it curl between their mouths. Barbara’s smile, the way her hips bucked and her back arched as Renee fucked her slow. Sex across her tongue, neighbours pounding on the walls because Barbara was noisy as hell when she came.

And then there’s the other memories, the anger and the fighting. The nights Renee lost to booze, the mornings Barbara wouldn’t even look at her. The lies, the shouting, the sound of a whiskey bottle smashing against the wallpaper. The neighbours ignored _those_ noises, because that’s just how Gotham works.

Renee wants to make it right, but she doesn’t know how. Maybe it’s too late. Maybe she’ll have to watch Barbara give up her life to this Gordon asshole. Maybe that’s all Renee deserves.

It’s familiar, but it’s not the same. It never will be.


	2. Head Over Heels (Ivy/Harley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Batman: The Animated Series_ , Ivy/Harley, rated G. Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "flip".

“I’m busy,” Ivy sighs, on her knees in the dirt as her plants lean toward her, eager for her care and devotion.

Of course, they’re not the _only_ ones looking for attention. “C’mon, Red, I’m bored,” Harley wheedles, walking on her hands across the greenhouse. “Let’s go rob someone. Or blow something up. That’s always fun!”

Ivy strokes her hand down a vine. “I’ve got _work_ to do.” She has a stack of stolen business reports to catch up on - it always pays to keep tabs on Gotham’s business practices, to make sure nature isn’t being abused.

Harley makes a huffy little noise, equal parts frustration and petulance, and Ivy glances up just in time to watch her feet arch down towards the ground. She doesn’t stop there though, falling easily into another handstand, pushing up harder this time as it turns into a somersault. Harley’s never been one to walk when she can hop or skip or flip.

She’s stripped down to a sports bra and leggings, and Ivy’s eyes get caught on the muscles of Harley’s stomach, the toned lines of her arms. Feet going over head, again and again, reminding Ivy how strong Harley is, how _flexible_.

Harley draws to a stop in front of her, mouth pulled into a pout. “Are you _sure_ you won’t play with me?” she pleads.

Ivy licks her lips, eyes gone dark for the way Harley’s sweating a little, moisture glistening over her skin. 

Maybe work can wait, after all.


	3. Frappé (Cat/Kara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Supergirl_ (2015 TV series), Cat/Kara, rated G. Character spoilers for _Supergirl_. Set before _Pilot_. Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "squirm".

“Your latte,” Kara says with this smile that’s so innocent and happy that Cat almost wants to bare her _teeth_ in response. 

She settles for glaring, unimpressed, over the rim over her designer sunglasses instead.

Kara shuffles forward a little awkwardly, latte held out like both an offering and a shield, until she’s close enough that Cat barely has to raise her arm to accept it.

Fast learner, this one.

But apparently not fast enough to understand the consequences of bringing Cat a latte that can barely be classified as _warm_. Cat resists the urge to grimace, slowly lowering the cup.

Kara’s been babbling about layouts and some sort of toner shortage, but she stops talking at Cat’s stony silence, faltering a little, mouth opening and closing silently before she presses her lips together.

“Did I ask for an iced coffee?” Cat asks in a hard, flat tone.

Kara’s head shakes. “It’s - it’s not iced.”

Cat raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “It may as well be.”

She’s fired assistants for less than this, and she’s quite sure that Kara knows that from the way she starts to fidget slightly. Looking a little _flushed_ for the way Cat’s staring at her.

It’s all rather adorable.

She should fire the girl. Instead, Cat drops the full cup in the garbage. “Do better.”

Kara lights up like a Christmas tree. “Of course, Ms. Grant,” she promises, hopelessly earnest.

Cat’s always had a thing for girls who look that _pretty_ when they squirm.


	4. Sugar Rot (Christina/Harley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Batman: Arkham_ series, Christina/Harley, rated NC-17. Set during _Batman: Arkham Knight_. Rough sex. Spoilers for _Batman: Arkham Knight_. Written for [Writer's Choice](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/), prompt "sweet and sour".

Christina kisses her, hard and hungry and just the right kind of _mean_ , and it’s the sweetest thing Harley’s ever felt. Pushing her back against the wall rough enough to make plasterboard dust billow out around them like a halo, shoving Harley’s skirt up around her waist, and Harley squeals and squirms and spreads her legs eagerly.

“You miss me?” Harley asks, even though this is the first day they’ve met. Because Christina is new and old at once, her puddin’ in a new body. And, _oh_ , what a body it is. Breasts that feel soft and heavy when Harley cups them, wide hips that grind her against the wall. Long line of her neck that’s just perfect for Harley to press her mouth to, and Christina laughs so _dirty_ when Harley bites her there, worrying pale skin with her teeth.

“Got a better idea, Harley girl,” Christina whispers, quiet and _deadly_. “Why don’t you show me how much you missed _me_.” Getting a hand between Harley’s legs, where she’s already wet, fucking _dripping_ for it. Pushing in with three fingers, and they’re shorter than Mr. J’s fingers, thinner, but that just means Harley can take more of them.

She’ll be so good, scream so good, cry so good, whatever Christina wants. Now she’s got that sweetness back, Harley’ll _never_ let her go, not again. Moaning for the curve of Christina’s fingers, the thrust of her wrist, and Christina’s teeth are bared, her eyes wide and _manic_. Like she’s dissecting Harley in her mind, thinking of all the best ways to pull her to bloody pieces.

“Please,” Harley whimpers. “ _Please_ , do it, take me, break me, anything, just don’t leave me.” Gasping when fingernails rake down her chest, pushing up into it, because that sour note of pain just makes the sweetness _sweeter_. “I love you,” Harley promises, and she means it with every part of her soul, the parts that sparkle bright as glitter, the parts that are so dark she can’t even look at them anymore.

“ _Show_ me,” Christina hisses in a voice that Harley will follow through the gates of Hell. Fucking her harder, deeper, and Harley comes with a new name on her lips, _Christina’s_ name, and it already feels like it’s burned across her tongue.


End file.
